Such a beautiful night
by shadow-binder
Summary: NaruHina - He was just so happy. They decided to leave the party early to go look at the stars. It was such a beautiful night. - a sidestory for Vampiric Ninjas


**Hi there everyone^^**

**This is just a little oneshot for Vampiric Ninjas (I got the idea for this little oneshot from – **DemonKittyAngel** – ****And I am thankful for that^^)**

**If you haven't read Vampiric Ninjas then I suggest that you do so (**_**some**_** things might make more sense if you have read that first^^)**

**With that said, enjoy^3^**

_(linedivider)_

Naruto walked down the streets of Forks, thinking about everything that had happened not too long ago.

He had seen how a Vampire could act when angered enough and it had surprised him and had actually scared him enough to make him slightly cautious around the vampires, not that he would let them know that. He had a feeling that it would hurt them greatly.

He stared at the small yellow building that was his home and sighed, he wondered if his mother or father was home yet, they had gained a habit of staying out late to work these last couple of months and it irritated him more than anything, especially since he learned of his former life.

He wanted to make sure that he could spend as much time as possible with his parents, to make up for lost time.

He opened the door to be greeted with a warm hug, a hug that only his mother could give and he felt happy to be in her arms again, he had missed it a lot.

"Is dad home?" he asked after his mother had let go, she looked at him with that big smile that she was usually seen with and it pleased him unbelievably much that it reached her eyes, it hadn't done that ever since she had started to work a lot.

"He's in the study." She replied with a small nod to the closed door.

"Is he doing paperwork again?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you go figure it out?" she asked and pushed him towards the door gently, Naruto looked back a his mother with wide eyes. She knew, surely, that his father didn't like to be interrupted when he was doing paperwork.

But he figured that it was okay to go in there when his mother seemed this persistent, so he did as she had suggested, knocking at the door before he opened it.

The room was eerily quiet, the desk was filled with giant piles of paperwork and books, something that surprised Naruto greatly, what with all the paperwork his dad had been doing lately.

Then he heard it.

The mighty snore of one Namikaze Minato.

His right eye twitched and he decided that it was time to wake his father up.

He walked silently to his fathers side, before crouching so his mouth was level with his father ear.

Naruto took in a giant breath of air.

Then he yelled.

"DAD, WAKE UP!!!" it startled his father enough to make him fall out of the chair and look around as if he had been caught making instant ramen right before they were about to eat – a thing that his mother hated.

"Na-ru-tooo." His father muttered angrily while he stood up, Naruto figured that this might be a good time to run.

And run he did.

Straight out to the kitchen to hide behind his mother.

Needless to say that screaming and the sound of things breaking filled the, normally, quiet house.

_(linedivider)_

"Then I'll be going now." Naruto yelled to his parents. He was on his way to pick up his date for the prom and he was nervous as hell.

"See you later sweety." His mother said as she came out from the kitchen to give him a hug.

"Have a good time son and remember our talk from earlier." Minato said and raised his eyebrows suggestively, successfully making Naruto blush brightly and for Kushina to hit her husband in the back of his head.

"What did I do?" was the last thing Naruto heard before he closed the door to his home, he laughed brightly at his fathers lame comeback and shook his head at the way his mother and father were around each other, it was amusing.

_(linedivider)_

Naruto was standing in front of the house that his date and her family lived in. He knew that he would get the death glares of a lifetime when he came in, her cousin and her father didn't like him much after all.

He rose a shaking hand to knock on the door but stopped when he noticed just how much his hand was shaking, it was unnerving.

He had never been so nervous in his entire life.

He took a deep breath of air and steadied himself before he knocked on the door.

It took some time before the door was opened.

It was his dates little sister, Hyuuga Hanabi.

She was looking at him curiously before she figured out what he was there for, a brilliant smile lit her young features before she asked him to wait while she went to get Hinata.

Naruto just wanted Hanabi to hurry up so he could avoid to meet Hinatas father and cousin.

He really didn't want that to happen.

"A-ah, Na-Naruto-kun." He heard Hinata stutter, he looked up from his musings only to find himself completely speechless.

Hinata looked beautiful.

And he found himself say those words out loud – without realising it of course – just to make Hinata blush bright red and almost faint.

Naruto pulled himself together and gave her a bright toothy smile.

"Allow me to escort you to the party milady." He said with a humorous glint in his eyes, Hinata gave him a small smile before she took his offered arm and let him lead her to the party.

_(linedivider)_

They arrived at the party as some of the last people. Not that it annoyed Naruto in any way, it made less attention come upon them.

"OY, HINATA!" he heard someone yell over the loud music.

He turned his head to find Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino making their way to them.

"Ki-Kiba-kun." Hinata stuttered and smiled gently at her friend. Naruto didn't like the attention the other boy was getting from his date and he really wanted to do something about her giving Kiba all that attention but they weren't really together so he figured that it would be a bad idea to treat her as if the was.

Even though he really wanted to pound that dog into the ground.

"Ah, NARUTO." Kiba yelled when he saw that Naruto was there too, Naruto didn't like the glint that Kiba had in his eye at that moment but he chose to ignore it in favour of keeping an eye on his beautiful date.

She was talking with Ino about something and was gradually turning redder. Naruto wondered what they were talking about to get Hinata to blush like that.

"Ya like 'er don'cha?" Kiba asked gruffly – hey, he could be overprotective of his friend couldn't he? – Naruto looked at Kiba with a blink look in his eyes but nodded slowly, it made Kiba sigh slightly.

"Well, just make sure not to hurt 'er and were fine." Kiba muttered, Naruto figured that it was the overprotective side of him that was coming to the surface, not that he minded that much, it just showed how much Kiba cared for his _friend_ – yes, Naruto did get smarter, believe it or not.

"Go dance with 'er then." Kiba demanded before he pushed Naruto roughly in the direction of Ino and Hinata.

Oh how Naruto wanted to hit the dog-boy then.

"Can I steal Hinata a little?" Naruto asked sounding, somewhat, polite even though he still had the urge to go and rip Kiba to pieces.

He could do that later, he decided.

"Oh sure." Ino said, sounding surprised. Naruto smiled before he took Hinatas hand and led her out to the dance floor, unaware that another couple – this one of two vampires – had just made their way onto the dance floor themselves.

Not that he would care.

Especially when he had Hinata right in front of him.

They danced around, ending up in a secluded corner of the room where Naruto decided that it was time to ask Hinata if she would be his girlfriend, he had waited such a long time after all.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto began but stopped to swallow nervously when Hinata looked at him with those gentle eyes of hers.

"W-will you be my… Girlfriend?" Naruto asked, almost whispering at the end of his sentence but Hinata heard him loud and clear.

Her eyes were wide and a blush was spreading on her face quickly.

"H-hai (yes)." She stuttered, still overwhelmed with the question.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"Whaaa?" he whispered, completely not hearing what she had just said.

It was at that same moment that Hinata forgot her shyness and jumped at Naruto yelling yes several times as she hugged him tightly.

Naruto finally comprehended her words and wrapped her arms around her, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent as if it was the first time that he had taken a breath in a long time.

"I love you Hinata-chan." He said after lifting his head from her neck to look at her in the eyes, her eyes were half lidded and tears were falling down her face slowly, Naruto kissed them away and hugged her tighter.

Their lips met chastely before Naruto pulled back.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." She didn't stutter at all, which would later on please her a lot.

Naruto kissed her again, this time tears of his own fell.

He was just so happy.

They decided to leave the party early to go look at the stars.

It was such a beautiful night.

_(linedivider)_

**I will still say a giant thank you to **DemonKittyAngel **for the inspiration to write this (it didn't come out quiet as I expected it to, but I like it none the less^^****'**

**And I hope the ones who read this do too XD**

**That is the purpose with this after all^3^**


End file.
